


Trager's Piggy

by SinScrivener



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Ship or whatever you wantTrager is about as dumb as a box of rocks, but as useful as one too, because with those ‘dumb’ rocks, one can make a home, fire, tools, and more.So in being as dumb as a box of rocks, Trager willingly went to the berserk man known as Chris Walker when he was having one of his episodes, and being as useful as one full of rocks, he begun to learn how to handle the man, not so much as tame him but help, aid, and in doing so, gained a very powerful ally if not the strongest in all of the whole Asylum.





	Trager's Piggy

“Piggy, Piiiiiiiiiiggy, Piggy-“ A red blurr whispers through to me, through the terror of my mind.  
“RAAAAH, GET OUTTA MY HEAD,” I scream and rush it yet it doesn’t run like the ghosts do before, just sticks up a hand and repeats the words, “Piggy, Piggy, Piggy.”  
“MUST CONTAIN IT! STOP IT; I’LL MAKE THE PAIN STOP,” “Piggy, Piggy, listen, please, easy, shh.” The ghost shushes softly to me and I roar, clawing my head, crying out as I do so, “MUST CONTAIN IT!”  
“Piggy, please, Piggy,” “DON’T LET THEM GET IN!”  
“Eaaaasy, Piggy, eassssy,” The ghost hushes as soft as before and I fall to my knees and feel the blood run along my face where I’d begun to dig in my claws in my attempt to silence the ghosts false care and words.  
“There, sssh, easy, Buddy.” The voice eases to me and I hear it shift itself to a front facing sitting position before me and I whimper, “The ghosts-“ “Its Trager, Buddy, Doctor Piggy, remember?”  
“I’m scared of the ghosts-“ I whimper mindlessly and hear the voice, the growing clearer blur say gently, “I know, Buddy, I know. Breathe; just breathe in and out slowly, okay? Shhh, don’t let them win.”  
I rock back and forth slowly and hum something off the top of my head and breathe as told to slowly.  
I feel a weak thin hand touch my destroyed forehead, palm to my third eye and I instantly calm and release a heavy, shaky sigh and sit on my butt, feeling drained and tired and scared but also calmed and safe as the master of the weak hand pats my forehead and eases, “That’s it Walker, breathe.”  
So much anger and fear inside me-So much to do to keep everyone safe-“Let it go for now, Buddy. Just stop thinking on those matters and calm yourself.” The voice instructs and I nod slowly and try to forget and instead think of my family back home, Sam, Tanya, and my wife and smile best I can at their smiling faces.  
After the war, coming home, I wasn’t very easy in getting back to life as normal-They don’ train you for that, and so we thought best to separate, but with an allowance that I visit the kids and be as part of their lives as I could be.  
I loved them so very much, all of them-  
“I had-d a family b-before this,” I start and Trager, Doctor Piggy sounds like he’s smiling as he muses, “No way, a family man? Didn’t think the Hulk could have one!”  
“S-s-am and Tanya-My-y wife too-Separated but in-n good terms-“ I confess and he listens, as he always did and I’m grateful beyond words.  
“I miss them-Love th-them so much, Doctor Piggy-“ I whisper and hear him say sadly, “I’m sorry, Buddy, really.”  
“I let them in-The g-ghosts-“ “War isn’t roses and sunshine, Piggy. You weren’t made to handle such hell alone and with lack of mental health for such matters-It’s not your fault, I mean well-“ He rolled his free hand I could feel and he finished, “Nevermind. Fact is, I’m sure they miss you and love you very much still, Chris, okay?”  
“Really,” I ask, looking up and seeing through my cataracts toward the destroyed bodied Doctor.  
“I’m sure, Walker.” He assures and let’s his palm leave my forehead only for my hands to take the smaller weaker one into my huge clawed hands and smile slowly, honestly his way in thanks.  
He looks indifferent to the handhold, smiling sure, but I’ve heard many times his story, the pain he’d gone through and untrust of caring that way for anyone, no form of bonding in truth for anyone person and so let it go at that and get up shakingly and say, chains rattling as I move, “Thank you, Trager.”  
I watch the weak form try and get up as he says, “No problem, Bud-“ When he collapses and yelps as his chin smashes to the concrete below him.  
The monsters had destroyed so many, even their own I say to myself as he tries to crawl along, now pridehurt in this fall and I go to ask him if he needs assistance only for a look back, a silent threat of ‘don’t’ thrown at me, and so silently watch the crippled older looking man crawl without use of his legs back towards the cells where bodies began once more to emerge after my rage and sigh.  
Shadows move swiftly though toward the Doctor and I feel at ease as his ‘Duckling’s’ greet him, much like my own kids had every time I came home, and nod before going back to my own cell knowing now he was safer with his ‘kids’ tending to him like loving duckling’s to their ‘Mother.’

\--

“Look’it dat, a little scarecrow fell down~” The man towering before me sneers as I had again, fallen down and couldn’t get away fast enough, back towards other’s when this bastard found me and kept me to my place.  
“Backoff, Buddy. I may be crippled but not helpless!” I hiss and click my long nails along the hard ground to show for some of my truth.  
Pyro and the other’s hadn’t come, Dennis being sick after his shock therapy and the other two told to stay and watch over him as I looked for something to ease his pain when this had happened.  
Eddie was below, I was now alone-And for a change, I felt it and scared-Dennis and my Duckling’s needed someone, and I wasn’t sure whom this man was or could read into his ideas, if he’d let me live after what he did or if he didn’t and growled, “Let me go, my boy’s need me!”  
“Naaaw, so you’re the Mama of the Asylum? How adorable, well-“ He grew closer and I smelt sickness in his breath as he whispered, “You need’a Daddy to fill in that missing piece~”  
“I do-Sort’a-“ I stammer and bristle, “Fuck off, bozo!”  
I flash out and whip my clawed hand across the bastards face and feel blood splash as I connected-However-  
“Gaah-“ “Now you’ve pissed Daddy off, little Scarecrow!” He snarls, chocking me, his body too heavy for me to kick him off, my claws doing nothing as I tried raking them down his back and sides.  
I start seeing fuzzy dots in my single eye and feel blood trickle from my nose at the pressure used and my arms fall as I lose air until something huge scoops up the body and I’m dropped back from the other’s hold and gulp for air, cough, and curl up in pain as a scream is cut short by a sickening RIP and GUSH and a THUMB as the body of the man attacking me, now headless, returns to the ground before me, blood spilling out with every heart beat till it finally stopped and its limbs went rigged.  
“Doctor Piggy, breathe, your okay now.” The one who saved me grunts in his softest way and I do so, shudder and throwup from the fear.  
“Easy, Doctor Piggy, easy,” He now uses on me and I chuckle tiredly his way, “Rol-le r-r-reverse, hu P-Piggy?” Then stop as his huge hand presses to my scarred forehead and hear him ease again, “Breathe easy.”  
So, I do and look away though I don’t have an eye on that side anyway.  
“D-Den nee-eeds me-“ I finally shiver out and try moving, saying, “Th-thanks, Piggy. For saving m-me ba-ack there.” Only for him to pull me up and carefully carries me with him back towards the cell block where I’m returned to my Duckling’s, Pyro frantic at sight of me this way, Silky seeming to have eased some of Dennis’ pain while I was gone, he himself looking terrified at the events now unfolding around him.  
“So-sorry, Den, Mama go-got caught up in s-something,” I apologize only for the group and nestle around me carefully as Walker moves off to give them space to do so.  
“I-I’m j-j-just glad yo-your ok-okay, Ma~” He stammers, Silky walking swiftly towards the shared sink to grab me some water I believe, as Pyro frets and gets me comfy.  
“Piggy,” I call out before he goes off and smile slightly as I say, “Thank you, really.”  
“Y-y-you s-s-saved, Ma,” Dennis whispers as Pyro hugs the huge man in thanks before coming back to my side and hugs me tight.  
“You don’t have ta leave, Bud, I mean, if you wanna stay that is-“ I say calmly and muse, “You always look so lonely, besides and these guys don’t often bite, their behaved,” He smiles slowly as I finish, “I mean, we’re not replacing them but we could be your family too if you like?” And he comes back over and sits cross legged close to the cell door.  
“You wouldn’t mind, Doctor Piggy?” He asks and I look to the boy’s who look now more at ease and chuckle, “These guys deserve to be treated like the kids they never could be, why not by more? The more family the better, right?”  
He does that whole hand holding thing again which again, I don’t really react to and let the boy’s buzz around me as I close my only eye, hearing their voices and Walker’s as he got to know them better, as calm as ever, happy that I was back to them, and even moreso, that they had yet another person to gush over them like the kids they indeed, never could be.  
The heart was small, and for as indifferent as I was to such things like Eddie’s suiting for me or Walker’s weird hand holding, I knew the heart could be filled endlessly and maybe one day I’d know how it truly felt to be so happy and content, till then, I was happy just being a single sort of Mother to boy’s that weren’t mine, and welcoming anyone who’d help keep that family I made safe.


End file.
